Unexpected
by JAMluva
Summary: Mere weeks after Mr. Schuester's disastrous wedding, Rachel gets some shocking news. How will it affect her Broadway aspirations? What will Brody have to say about it? What about Finn?
1. The News

**Chapter 1: The News**

Rachel sat in the doctor's office, waiting for the results to her test. She was glad Santana had brought her here. For all she knew, she could be freaking out about nothing. She hoped that's all it was. A false alarm.

It surprised Rachel that Santana had been so supportive. She remembered back to the moment Santana had practically forced her to spill the beans. That was Santana for you though. After insulting not only Brody, as usual, but also Kurt and his new love interest, Santana had got really serious – which was never a good thing for Santana. That was one thing about Santana – sometimes a good thing, sometimes a bad thing – she was never afraid to tell the truth or have an awkward conversation.

"_Ok look now that we're alone I want to talk to you about what I found in your bathroom trash underneath the wadded up tissue paper, the used cotton swabs, and the soiled acne wipes; an item that unless Lady Hummel's actually been a lady all these years, could have only been yours." She started._

"_I don't know what you're talking about," Rachel told her, fighting tears._

"_Rachel, you're really not going to tell me about the stick?" Santana prodded._

"_You had no right." Rachel accused, struggling to hold the tears back._

"_Rachel, I'm your friend. You can trust me. Just tell me what's going on." Santana was starting to get really concerned._

_Rachel had lost her battle against the tears. Letting them fall she put her hand to her face and turned into the couch. She had no idea what she was going to do. Santana moved over closer to her and held her. _

"_Oh, god." She muttered quietly to herself. Then to Rachel, "You're okay, you're going to be okay. It's going to be okay," Santana tried soothing her, rubbing her back._

Rachel was brought back to the present as the doctor entered the room.

Ten minutes later Rachel returned to the waiting room, keeping her eyes down. She gathered her jacket and bag.

"Let's go," she said to Santana.

"Wait, what happened in there?" Santana asked curious.

Rachel looked around the waiting room. She recognized no one. Still she had hoped to avoid this conversation until they were home. She should have known Santana better than that. "The doctor gave me some numbers to call. I'm going to take care of it."


	2. Enlisting an Advocate

**Chapter 2: Enlisting an Advocate**

Santana knew she had to act fast. She had less than a week to discover Brody's real secret, expose him for who he truly is, and somehow get Finn to find out so he could come talk some sense into Berry.

Finn's phone started ringing as he was driving home from the school. He was still slightly bitter from his and Mr. Schue's sing off. He had done all he could to apologize for his impulsive decision to kiss his best friend's fiancé. But Mr. Schue still refused to forgive him. Needless to say he wasn't exactly in the mood to talk to anyone. He let it ring. _Besides,_ he reasoned, _I'm driving. It's not safe._ He was relieved when it stopped ringing. He would see who it was later and maybe call them back.

Not even a minute later his phone was ringing again. This time he hit ignore, not even looking at who it was. It didn't matter. He really didn't want to talk to anyone right now.

_Dammit, Finn! Why won't you pick up?_ Santana thought as her second call went to voicemail again. Her plan would only work if he headed for New York like right now. She tried a third time, praying he would answer this time.

Finn was really pissed now. Three times? Really? He figured he might as well answer it. Whoever it was really needed to talk to him apparently. This time he looked at who it was.

"What the hell Santana? What's so damn important? Can't you tell I obviously don't want to talk right now? Go- "

"I'm going to stop you right there, Finn Hudson." Santana interjected.

Finn was surprised to hear his actual name. Most the time Santana pretended to not know anyone's name. She preferred her rude nicknames. Maybe this was more serious than he had originally thought.

"Santana, I– " He started, intending to apologize.

"Can it, Finn. I'm a big girl." Santana cut him off again.

"Look I know you're still in love with Berry," she continued. "And I know she still loves you too. I need you to do me a favor. Well, her a favor really."

Finn was curious. What would Santana need him to do? She had made it clear she was more than capable of taking care of herself. Also, it seemed it had something to do with Rachel, which was also weird. Rachel and Santana didn't exactly get along. Or so he thought. He didn't know what he should think anymore.

"What do you need me to do?" He asked, though he didn't care. He would do anything for Rachel.


	3. Santana's Plan

**Chapter 3: Santana's Plan**

Before she left for the hotel, Santana tried talking to Rachel one more time.

"Rachel, I really think you should reconsider the abortion." Santana told her as the two were sitting on the couch, eating Chinese take-out.

"Santana, you don't understand– "

"Oh I understand perfectly. You think this is going to ruin your big Broadway dreams. You're scared. And so you're taking the easy way out."

Rachel was quiet. Santana was right, as usual.

"Look Rachel, I'm not totally against the idea itself. That's not why I'm saying this. I know you. You wouldn't let yourself live this down. It would tear you up."

Rachel opened her mouth to protest, but Santana continued. "Rachel, you're a vegan for crying out loud! How is this any different?"

Rachel knew Santana was right. It was going against everything she believed.

"Broadway is my dream Santana. Sometimes sacrifices have to be made." She tried to sound indifferent but failed.

"Rachel – " Santana began, not knowing what she was going to say.

"Santana I can't have a baby right now." Rachel's voice broke, exposing her lack of confidence despite her efforts to prove otherwise.

"You're my family, Rachel. I care about you. I won't let you make a decision you'll regret later. "

"You can't tell me what to do, Santana." Rachel said firmly.

"I know." Santana dropped the subject then, knowing it was pointless. It wouldn't be her that changed Rachel's mind. But she hoped Finn could.

Santana had asked Finn to meet her in the lobby of the hotel. He had agreed to her plan without question. She had hoped he would. That was one thing you could count on Finn for, his unquestionable habit of doing things before thinking them through.

Santana sighed, some people are so oblivious. She still couldn't believe Rachel hadn't discovered this on her own. It didn't matter though. Now that Rachel was expecting, Brody's baby or no, he had to go. (And it seemed pretty unlikely that it was his, what with the… hobby of his Santana had discovered mere hours ago.) It was time for her to expose him for what he truly was.

"Thanks for coming, Finn." She greeted him.

"No problem," He told her. "It was your money. I'm sorry about that by the way. I'll pay you back every penny I swear."

"Oh, I'm counting on it, baby face. But I'll be nice and only give you a 15% daily interest rate." Santana grinned.

"Oh thanks." He smiled back. Finn was actually in a good mood. The plane ride had given him time to cool off. Plus he was glad he finally had somewhere to channel his anger. Brody was in for a rude awakening. No one messed with his girl.

"Seriously though, don't worry about it. It's the least I could do."

"What do you mean?" Finn asked curious. He was really starting to wonder about Santana. The favor she had asked him to do, it wasn't for her at all it seemed. It was for Rachel. Finn knew Santana no longer hated Rachel, but they weren't exactly best friends either. But all of this, all Santana had done, was for Rachel.

"Nevermind. Let's go upstairs; I've already got the key." Keeping a secret was hard on Santana. She was used to blurting out everyone's secrets. She sure hoped Berry told him soon. Santana wasn't sure how long she could keep her mouth closed.

"What room is it, again?" He asked.

"309."

"Right."

"Listen Finn, like I said I'll only be there for a minute after he comes." She started as they got on the elevator. "But there's one more thing I need you to do before you skip town. And it's another thing that's more for Rachel than me."

Finn was getting more curious by the minute. There was something she wasn't telling him. That was so unlike Santana.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Don't leave without paying Rachel a visit." She told him. "She'd want to see you. Promise me you'll go see her?"

"I promise." What the hell was going on?

They got to the room then. Brody would arrive in ten minutes. That gave them a few minutes to kill before they had to get in their places. Santana sat on the bed. Finn stood leaning against the wall by the bathroom.

Realizing something was up, he tried to pry more information from Santana. Heaven knows she was no good at keeping things secret. He figured she'd be an easy egg to crack.

"What's going on Santana?" Finn began. "There's something you're not telling me; it's not like you to be quiet."

"It's not my place Hudson."

"What do you mean?"

"Look you just have to talk to Rachel. It's not my place to tell her secrets."

Finn was about to press for more but Santana put up a hand to stop him.

"Just trust me and talk to her. As for now, get in the bathroom and close the door."

Finn did as she said. He was excited.

Santana got up and turned off the light. Then she pulled her cell phone out and used it as a flashlight to make it accident-free back to the bed. She sat down on the edge and waited for Mr. Gigolo to get what he deserved.

The door opened.

"Good evening Vicki." Brody said, turning on the light to the hotel room. But it wasn't Vicki waiting for him.

"Santana. How did you…" This wasn't good.

"I told you. This is what I do." She said bluntly, no apology on her face.

"You can't tell Rachel. Please, I'm not proud of this." Brody pleaded.

"Save it. I think there's someone else that you should convince tonight." She said looking at something past him.

Brody heard a door open. He followed Santana's gaze, not sure what he would see. Finn. This was definitely not good. They exchanged a cold stare.

"Okay. Well, I am going to leave you two alone for a little girl talk." She said, smiling as she walked to the door. "Have fun."

Brody looked at Finn. Finn looked back at him menacingly.

"Listen I can explain this-" Brody tried.

"Shut your mouth." Finn had no patience anymore. He didn't have to be nice to this guy anymore.

"After tonight, you're a ghost." He continued. "You disappear from her life forever. No good-byes, nothing."

"I love her." He wasn't ashamed of it.

Finn looked almost amused. "But she doesn't really even know who you are." He threatened, getting in Brody's face. "Yet." He turned to leave, but Brody grabbed his jacket.

"You can't tell her."

_Alright that's it. This guy is asking for it._ Finn brought up his fist and punched Brody in the face, sending him flying into the wall. Brody grabbed the lamp off the table and threw it at Finn, missing him by a long shot. The lamp hit the wall instead and broke. Brody then made a lunge for Finn, pushing them both to the ground. They wrestled for a few moments, breaking a few more things. (The coffee table, for example.) Then Finn punched him again, grabbed his shirt and said, "Stay away from my future wife!"

With that Finn got up and left Brody there, but not without kicking one last thing, the mini refrigerator on the ground.

Now that that was taken care of, there was only one thing on Finn's mind. Rachel. He had to see her.


	4. Reunion

**Chapter 4: Reunion**

Rachel had tried to go to bed early that night, but it just wasn't happening. Brody hadn't come home yet. He usually would text or call if he wasn't coming, but he hadn't even done that yet. She tossed and turned worrying about him. Was he hurt? How could she know he was safe? What if Santana was right?

After a rough night of hardly any sleep, Rachel woke earlier than usual and went to the kitchen for a drink of water. She stopped short when she saw who was standing in the kitchen. No, it wasn't Brody. Or Santana or even Kurt. It was the last person she expected to see today. It was Finn.

She wasn't sure what to say to him. Should she tell him? He would try to talk her out of it, like Santana had. It was probably because of Santana that he was even here.

After a few moments she found her voice. "What are you doing here?" She asked her tone a bit hard. She didn't mean to sound angry; she was actually really glad he had come. Try as she might to not admit it, she missed him.

He frowned, "I was hoping you could tell me. Santana asked me to do her a favor then insisted I come talk to you before I head back to Ohio. Since you were asleep when I got here, I figured I'd just crash on the floor in Kurt's room til you woke up. But then I couldn't sleep so I came to get some water. And it looks like I'm not the only one." He finished, gesturing to her. "What's going on, Rach?"

Rachel was speechless and slightly curious, what would Santana need Finn to do for her? She was hoping to get away with this without telling him. How could she tell him? It would just crush him. She was sure of her decision. No one could change her mind. Not even Finn.

Thanks to the pregnancy hormones, Rachel felt herself tearing up. She hoped Finn wouldn't notice, but he did. "What's wrong, are you ok? Did Brody do something?" He said, coming over to where Rachel was standing.

Tired of fighting them like she had been for weeks –she didn't want Kurt or Brody to get curious so she'd often fought back the tears – she let the tears come, put her arms around his waist, and hugged herself to him. In that moment, it didn't matter that she was living with someone else or that that someone could come in at any time. It didn't matter that he wanted to change her mind. It didn't matter that it was all wrong. All that mattered was that he was here.

Finn put an arm around Rachel, rubbing her back. With his other hand he stroked her hair. Rachel then felt his arms wrap around her and pull her close. He didn't know what she was crying about, but she knew he would hold her until she was ready to talk about it. Finn leaned down and kissed her on the head.

She could have stood there all day, but fear of Brody coming home and seeing her wrapped in the arms of her ex-fiancé made her move. He let her go, but did so reluctantly.

"Why don't you sit down?" She suggested. She should probably have sat down herself, but she felt more comfortable standing up.

_Oh no,_ he thought, _this can't be good_. _Sitting down is never good_. _Maybe she's going to tell me Brody proposed. Too bad she doesn't know what Brody really was. Do I tell her? She does have a right to know. _

"How are you?" She asked, interrupting his thoughts.

He was surprised; that wasn't what he had expected her to say. "You know, I'm actually doing alright all things considering." He didn't want to talk too much about himself. He wasn't here for him, he was here for her.

"What sort of things?" She inquired, curious.

"I'm not at McKinley anymore; Mr. Schue basically kicked me out."

"Why?"

"I told him about the kiss."

"How'd he take it?"

"Not well. He refused to talk to me for a while. We even tried to duke it out glee style but nothing worked. He said he wanted to forgive me, he just couldn't. So I left. And here I am."

"I'm sorry," She said sincerely.

"It's ok really; I know the next step in my life now. I know what direction I'm headed in."

"Oh? And what's that?" Rachel was glad he finally found something to work towards.

"Become a teacher." He did seem excited about it.

"I can see that." She told him.

"Yeah, Marley kinda suggested it and it made sense. Cuz I've always been a good leader and I really liked teaching the glee kids."

"I'm really glad you found something you love." She told him smilingly.

"Thanks." He smiled back, and then his face grew serious. "Now, enough about me, that's not why I came here. What's going on Rachel?"

Rachel felt herself tearing up again. She couldn't tell him. She couldn't. It would crush him. And if he did succeed in convincing her to not follow through with her decision, he would give up his dreams to support her. She knew it. For a second she could see it though. Them having a baby, being a family.

"Ok please start talking; I'm not used to you being so quiet. I don't know what to do here." Finn pleaded.

"Umm… I guess for once I'm lost for words."

"The Rachel Berry is speechless? I don't suppose singing would help?"

"You know, for once I don't think I know of a song for this particular situation."

"Man this is serious then isn't it."

She nodded.

"Want to go for a walk?" She suggested.

"Sure."

They ended up taking a train to the city then walking to central park. When they were far away from everyone else - it was shockingly busy for how early it was - he grabbed her hand and intertwined his fingers with hers. She looked down at their hands and smiled. She should resist it, but it felt really nice. He led her to a bench and sat down. She sat close to him; they're hands resting on his left knee. She leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Mm this is nice." She said. "I could get used to this."

"Why don't you?"

"Finn…" She started turning away from him.

He grabbed her other hand, turning her back towards him. When she still wouldn't look at him, he grabbed her face and said, "I'm serious," without breaking eye contact.

"I can't, Finn."

He dropped his hand and nodded. She didn't understand everything quite yet. But she would.

Just then Rachel's phone buzzed.

_Had to help my buddy out in Manhattan. Won't make it home tonight. sorry babe -_ **Brody**

_That's right, _she reminded herself. He had told her he was helping a friend move to Maine today. She was disappointed though. As much as she tried to defend him, she knew Santana wasn't crazy. Brody had been acting suspicious lately. It seemed he was trying to avoid her now altogether. The text did give Rachel an idea though.

"Are you in a hurry to get back to Ohio?"

"Not particularly."

"Stay. At least for one more night. Please?"

"What about Brody?"

"He's helping his friend move to Maine. He won't be home."

She could see Finn thinking about it. She threw out her lower lip and looked up at him with puppy-dog eyes. "Please, Finn?"

He smiled. How could he resist such an adorable face? "Okay." He let in. "Just tonight though."

She smiled back. She wasn't ready for him to leave yet.


	5. Telling Finn

**Chapter 5: Telling Finn**

Rachel awoke before Finn did the next morning. She opened her eyes, smiled and rolled over to look at her once upon a time fiancé. Nothing had happened the night before; not really. They had just fallen asleep in each others' arms. For the first time since she realized she was a week late, Rachel felt happy. She was glad Finn had come to see her.

She could have stayed in bed all day, but she had things to do. It wasn't like Rachel Berry to stay in bed all day. Slipping Finn's arms off her, she got out of bed and headed to her dresser. She quickly grabbed clothes and headed to the bathroom to shower.

When she came back, she saw Finn was awake.

"Hey," He said, sleepily. _Man, he's sexy,_ Rachel thought to herself.

"Hey." Rachel said, trying to keep her emotions in check. "Hurry, get ready, I have something to show you," she said, a smile on her face. Brody had texted her again last night saying he would be driving to Maine in the morning and would be gone all day. She figured she should be upset but she wasn't. It gave her more time with Finn.

Rachel went into the kitchen for breakfast. A short time later Santana joined her.

"So did baby face convince you to change your mind?" She asked Rachel.

"Santana, shh. I haven't told him yet." Rachel bit her lip. She knew she needed to, and before he left town. It was just so hard. Those two little words were heavier than a ton of bricks.

"What do you mean you haven't told him? What are you waiting for?" Santana was beginning to turn back into her regular obnoxious self.

"Just haven't found the right moment."

"Oh, sweetie. There's never going to be a right moment. You just have to spit it out. He deserves to know."

Rachel knew she was right.

"Look, I'll help you. Let's sing a song together."

When Finn came into the kitchen he was surprised to see Santana sitting there. Neither Rachel nor Santana had told him they were roommates.

"Oh look who finally decided to drag his pathetic ass out of bed." Santana commented as Finn came into the kitchen.

"Santana!" Rachel scolded.

"Sorry. You ready?" She asked Rachel.

"Yeah, I think so." Then, turning to Finn, she said, "There's something I need to tell you. Santana helped me figure out a song that I think will explain everything."

Santana began singing,

Santana:  
2 AM and she calls me 'cause I'm still awake  
Rachel:  
"Can you help me unravel my latest mistake?  
I don't love him, winter just wasn't my season"

Santana:  
Yeah we walk through the doors, so accusing their eyes  
Like they have any right at all to criticize  
Hypocrites, you're all here for the very same reason

Rachel:  
'cause you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable  
Santana:  
And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table  
No one can find the rewind button, girl  
So cradle your head in your hands  
And breathe just breathe  
Oh breathe, just breathe

Rachel:  
Here in town you can tell he's been down for awhile  
Santana:  
But, my God, it's so beautiful when the boy smiles  
Wanna hold him, maybe I'll just sing about it

Rachel:  
'cause you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable  
And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table  
Santana:  
No one can find the rewind button, boys  
So cradle your head in your hands  
Both:  
And breathe just breathe  
Oh breathe, just breathe

Santana:  
There's a light at each end of this tunnel  
You shout 'cause you're just as far in as you'll ever be out  
And these mistakes you've made, you'll just make them again  
If you only try turning around

Rachel:  
2 AM and I'm still awake, writing a song  
If I get it all down on paper, it's no longer  
Inside of me, threatening the life it belongs to  
And I feel like I'm naked in front of the crowd  
'cause these words are my diary, screaming out loud  
And I know that you'll use them however you want to

Both:  
'cause you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable  
And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table  
Santana  
No one can find the rewind button now  
Rachel:  
Sing it if you understand

And breathe, just breathe  
Santana:  
Whoa breathe, just breathe  
Both:  
Oh breathe, just breathe

Rachel looked at Finn as she finished the last note. He seemed as confused as ever. "I'm sorry Rach, but I don't understand what you're trying to tell me."

Rachel sighed, "Don't tell him anything Santana." She threatened. To Finn she said, "I'll be right back."

She went in her room and grabbed something from her bag. Something Santana had given her, hoping Rachel would change her mind.

Coming back into the kitchen, she thrust the book into Finn's hands. _What to Expect When You're Expecting._

_Oh crap. What have I done?_ Finn asked himself.


	6. Who's the Daddy?

**Chapter 6: Who's the Daddy?**

Finn sat in a stupor. He felt like an idiot. Though he still felt Brody deserved what he had done, he regretted doing it now. Rachel was pregnant. The baby could be Brody's as much as it could be his. Though he doubted it was Brody's. He was pretty sure it was his actually. The night of the wedding, he wasn't prepared like he should have been. What had happened that night, not that he wasn't thrilled, but it was unexpected.

He felt sorry now that he hadn't been the man Rachel needed. He should have been stronger. He shouldn't have gone in that hotel room with her. Less than a year ago, he had broken off their engagement, so she could go to New York and be the star she was meant to be instead of being stuck in Lima with him for another year. After all he had done to help her achieve her dreams; one night was going to ruin them all. Finn knew he often acted impulsively, but he didn't think he had ever been so stupid.

"Finn, please say something." Rachel pleaded. She reached across the table where they were both sitting to pat his hand. "I can't read your mind, what are you thinking?"

"Does Brody know?"

"No. I haven't seen him since I went to the doctor with Santana yesterday to confirm it."

Finn thought about that for a moment. Santana knew. He knew Santana knew. Then why did she have him confront Brody? Maybe he wasn't making the best decisions, but Brody wasn't a bad guy. As long as he fixed his act up, he should be able to stay in Rachel's life. She needed him, now more than ever.

Finn was really starting to admire Santana. She was actually being really cool and supporting Rachel through all this. He was glad she was around. Despite her flaws, Santana really cared about her friends and would do anything for them.

"Besides," Rachel went on. "I'm not sure I'm even going to tell him."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not keeping it." She bit her lip, saying that was almost as hard as telling him she was pregnant. "One more week and this will all be over. My appointment's on Tuesday."

"What?! That's our _baby _Rachel. –" Finn froze. Shoot. He hadn't meant to say "_our"_.

"It-It's not yours." Rachel said sheepishly. She hadn't wanted to tell him that part yet.

Finn was shocked. How could it not be his? Brody was a freaking prostitute!

Santana had left the kitchen twenty minutes ago, right after she had finished her song with Rachel. But that didn't stop her from listening in her bedroom. Besides, with no real doors, you could hear everything that went on in the place anyway. Things had got pretty awkward when Brody was living there.

Of course Santana didn't feel the least bit bad about it either. She was doing this for Rachel's own good. And Finn's too. Finn had a good heart, but he didn't always think things through. She wanted to make sure he didn't say anything he would regret.

When she heard Rachel break the news to Finn that he wasn't the father, Santana couldn't believe it. But she didn't regret her actions. She was glad Brody was out of the picture now. It was something she'd do again in a heartbeat.

"How can you be sure?" Finn asked her.

"Because I'm seven weeks along. And the wedding was only four weeks ago."

"Oh." That's all Finn could say. The only word he could form. Well, he shouldn't be surprised. It's not like Rachel had cheated on him. He knew she was "shacked up" with Brody. Actually technically she had cheated on Brody with him.

Rachel spoke, pulling him from his thoughts. "I… I am sorry Finn."

"What do you have to be sorry for? It's not like we're in high school and you cheated on me with my best friend."

"No," _I'm not Quinn,_ she thought; though she would never say it. "But… I wanted it to be you, Finn." She admitted, looking down at her hands.

That's how Quinn had felt too. Somehow it didn't make him feel any better. "I… I can't do this right now, Rachel." Finn said suddenly. He stood up quickly and practically ran out the door.


	7. Too Much

**Chapter 7: Too Much**

Santana heard the door close. She couldn't believe Finn would actually run away. That kid needed to grow up already. Rachel needed him right now. She wouldn't let him get away with this.

Coming out of her room, she found Rachel in tears at the table. Torn between chasing after Finn and consoling Rachel, she had to make a quick choice. She leaned over by where Rachel was sitting and gave her a tight hug. Rachel hadn't told her everything before. Santana didn't know it was Brody's; though it did make sense. It took a few minutes, but eventually Rachel started to calm down. Releasing her, Santana pulled her phone out. She could still find Finn, but she shouldn't leave Rachel here on her own.

"I'm calling Kurt, okay?"

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to leave you alone right now." She didn't tell Rachel she was going to follow Finn. That was one burden Rachel didn't need to carry right now. Santana wasn't even sure she could get Finn to come back.

"Where are –" Rachel began, but Santana held up a hand to stop her.

"Kurt? You need to come home and be with Rachel. Right now."

"I'm on my way up right now, actually. What's going on Santana? Is Rachel okay?"

Santana looked questioningly at Rachel. Rachel nodded.

"No." She said simply. Then a moment later she added. "She's pregnant."

Finn didn't know where he planned on going. He just knew he had to get away. It was too much for him to handle. He couldn't believe this was happening to him. Well not him. Again. It was sophomore year all over again. Wasn't it ever going to be him that got his girl pregnant?

He hated himself. Why, oh why did he ever let her go? He thought he was doing the right thing at the time. Rachel was born to be a star. She had to go to New York. He would never regret sending her there but he did wish he had gone with her. New York was a big city; he could have found something to do. He had lost the one thing he held closest to his heart; the one thing he cared about the most. Never would he love anyone the way he loved her.

There was one place that occurred to Finn to go. That he had even thought of that made him hate himself even more. But he could think of nowhere else, so he stuck with it.

Santana had met Kurt outside the apartment door. He had been displeased with her quick "Rachel needs you" response to his "What the hell is going on?" But Santana had no time to explain. She had to get to Finn before he left the city.

_Where would Finn Hudson go? _ There was only one location she could think of. She hailed a taxi, and told the driver to go to the airport. On the way there she looked up flight info, hopefully the next plane wasn't leaving for a while. It was 10:14 the next plane left at 1:05. She was in luck.

She ran to the ticket office. He wasn't there. She looked around, it was a big airport, where was she supposed to find him? She noticed someone about Finn's height with a jacket like Finn's head into the men's restroom. _What the hell?_ She thought and followed the man in.

No one looked when she entered. "Finn?"

"What the hell lady?" One of the guys questioned her.

"Wrong door, sweatheart." Another told her.

Santana ignored them.

"Finn I know you're in here."

_So much for privacy._ He knew she would find him eventually so he came out of the stall. His eyes were watery, something he had hoped no one would see.

He grabbed her arm roughly and began steering her out of the bathroom, "Santana, what the hell?" He turned on her as soon as they were out.

"I should ask you that. You'd think you'd have matured over the past 3-and-a-half years. But you haven't. You're still the pathetic asshole you were back then."

Finn was silent. She couldn't make him feel worse than he already felt.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have said that." She apologized.

"No you shouldn't have."

"I know I'm a bitch, and I'm trying to be a little nicer. At least for Rachel right now. But sometimes I let my natural ways get in the way."

She continued, "Rachel needed you. And you left her. I thought you loved her."

"I do." He insisted.

"You left her."

"I… I messed up."

"Yeah you did."

Finn shot her a look.

Santana ignored it.

"Did you buy a ticket yet?"

"No, I couldn't bring myself to do it yet."

"What are you going to do then?"

"I honestly don't know."

"She needs you. Right now especially, you know I'm not very good at the whole sharing feelings thing, and Kurt's okay, but I know she'd rather talk to you. You're good at talking her through things; helping her calm down."

"I screwed things up though. Why would she ever forgive me? This is all my fault. If I had never put her on that train –"

Santana interrupted him. "You love her don't you? This is your chance. Show her you've changed. Be a man this time instead of running away like you always do."

Finn thought about that a minute.

Santana continued. "This might be your last chance. If you don't talk to her, she might not give you another chance."

He knew she was right.

"You're right. I'll come back with you."


	8. Apologies

**Chapter 8: Apologies**

Rachel and Finn sat facing each other on opposite ends of the couch in her apartment. Their seating arrangement felt oddly formal and awkward to him. He just wanted to reach out and hold her. He was amazed how far they had grown apart in a year.

"I'm sorry I ran away." He began.

"You should be." Her mouth set in a scowl. She was angry.

"You'd think that sort of thing would be easier hearing a second time." Finn said. "It isn't."

Her expression softened, "I'm sorry to put you through this again. "

Finn didn't say anything. They sat for a few minutes in silence that was almost comfortable.

"It's more complicated than it was in high school though. " He told her.

"I know." She smiled apologetically.

"Especially cuz this time there was so many other things involved, so many other things I was beating myself over already. And then when you told me I wasn't father it brought a whole load of other things."

"Like?" Rachel prompted.

"First I was upset with myself because I had ruined your life." He began, not looking at her. "All the times I had told you that you were going to be this big Broadway star. And one lonely night, took that all away."

Finn chanced a glance at her then, and continued, "Anyway when you said I wasn't the father, like I said, there were more things I found to stress about, more decisions I'd made to agonize over. Not the least of which was putting you on that train a year ago."

Rachel was silent. She loved that he was so concerned about her. At the same time though, she didn't want to make him worry about her. He finally knew what he wanted to do, and she was making that impossible.

"Can I ask you a question?" Finn inquired suddenly.

She owed him at least that much. She nodded.

"If it were mine, what would happen now?"

"I'd keep it," She said before she realized she had said it.

Finn cracked a smile, thinking about what could have been, but it quickly disappeared.

Rachel's heart softened. She loved his smile and hated herself for doing this to him. Again. She wished she had never been with Brody. She should never have broken up with Finn. She should have begged him to give New York a chance. Her heart belonged to Finn, she knew that. No matter who it was that came along and disturbed their relationship, they always found their way back to each other. How she wished she could break up with Brody now, she knew it wasn't right anymore. Try as she might to say she'd moved on, she was still in love with her ex-fiance. But she couldn't just break up with Brody either, not when she was carrying his child.

"Finn," She began, not knowing where to start. "I'm-I'm sorry."

"Me too, Rach. More than you know."

Rachel felt tears coming, she tried to fight them, but not before Finn noticed. He scooted closer to her on the couch, reached his hand up and with his thumb stopped the tear that had escaped.

"Hey now, I know the timing wasn't exactly ideal, but this isn't so bad."

"That's easy for you to say!" She exclaimed.

"No, it isn't. This is all my fault. I screwed up. Big time. It may not be my kid, but I still feel responsible." She was surprised with how calm he was remaining. That wasn't exactly his strong suit.

More tears escaped. Finn came even closer to Rachel, wrapped his arms around her and held her.

"Look, I'm not sure where we stand, and I don't know what this baby will change between us, but just know that I'm here for you if you need me."

"Thanks Finn."


	9. The Truth Comes Out

**Chapter 9: The Truth Comes Out**

"If you knew Rachel was pregnant, why did you have me confront Brody?" Finn asked Santana the next morning as they ate breakfast. Rachel was in the shower, so he figured this was his only chance to interrogate Santana.

"I didn't know he was the father. I figured it was you, since he was a hooker but I guess I was wrong."

He still didn't understand. "But there was still that possibility. Why did you have me do it?"

Santana sighed; she was still having second thoughts about her actions too. Not that she would ever let Finn know that. "Because I know Berry. It wasn't going to last with him, and she needed him out of her life. He didn't deserve her anymore."

"That's not up to you to decide." He chastened.

"Maybe not, but don't tell me you're not happy with how things turned out." She commented.

Happy? She thought he was happy? Was he happy Rachel's big dreams had been crushed? Was he happy he had let her go, practically handing her off to another guy? Was he happy he may never have a chance with her again? No, that's not the word he would use.

But if Brody really was out of the picture, was he happy about that at least? He wasn't sure anymore. A week ago he would have loved for it to happen. But with Rachel being pregnant, he wasn't so sure he had made the best choice.

"I wouldn't call it happy," he told her.

"Either way, it's better this way. I knew Hobbit wasn't going to keep him around much longer. She never felt the way about him that she feels about you."

Finn cracked a smile, but then frowned. _Why does it matter how she feels about me? She's still pregnant with another man's child._

"I'm telling her today." Santana blurted out, interrupting his thoughts.

"You can't." He protested.

Rachel walked in then, "Tell me what?" She asked looking from Santana to Finn. Neither face gave away anything.

"Santana, don't." Finn warned.

"She deserves to know." She argued.

"He deserves the chance to tell her himself." He insisted.

"Tell me what? Finn, what's going on?" Rachel insisted, looking at Finn.

"You need to talk to Brody," was all he said.

"He won't get home until late," She reminded him.

"Call him." Santana all but demands, handing Rachel her phone.

Rachel was confused, but she followed Santana's demand, and called Brody.

No answer. _Okay, that's weird; he usually doesn't ignore my calls. But, _she reasoned,_ maybe he's busy carrying boxes or a couch or something and it was just a bad time._

"Try again," Santana insisted.

She did. "He didn't answer."

"Yeah, I didn't think he would." Finn admitted, sheepishly. "That's my doing. I told him to disappear."

"When did you see him?" She exclaimed, turning on him.

Finn didn't answer. Rachel wasn't supposed to find out about their fight.

Santana had had enough. "Ok, I'm done with this. He's never going to tell her himself." Then, turning to Rachel she said, "It's over Rachel."

"What do you mean, it's over? What aren't you guys telling me?" Rachel questioned.

"I was right. Well I was wrong, but I was right. Innocent little Brody isn't so innocent after all." Santana began.

"Santana –"Finn tried, but Santana ignored him.

"He was selling something. But he wasn't selling drugs. No, he was selling _himself_."

Rachel felt like she was going to be sick. Well, that might be more the pregnancy than anything else. She ran to the bathroom, barely making it in time. She felt a hand gently gather her hair and hold it back. She was surprised Finn had followed her.

"You don't need to see this," she told him.

"I'm not going anywhere Rachel." He responded, rubbing her back, trying to soothe her. "I told you. I'm here for you."

Once the nausea was over, Rachel got up and started brushing her teeth.

"Is it true?" She asked him once she was done.

He remained silent.

"Just tell me Finn." She demanded.

He nodded.

"You're sure?"

"Yeah, Santana tricked him into telling her. I was there too."

Rachel started crying. Finn put his arms around her and held her.

"I'm so sorry Rach." He began.

"For what?" _What did he even do? _She thought. _This is my fault not his._

"Everything. For the train, for running away, for not giving New York a chance. For not calling you. For not telling you where I was. I screwed up, I know that. If I had just made one not dumb decision, things would be much different. We wouldn't be here, definitely. Not like this at least."

Rachel hugged him tighter, they had both done things they regretted.

"What am I going to do?" She asked him.

"I honestly don't know." He told her. A second later he added, "Do you want to forgive him?"

Rachel thought a long time before answering. "No." She finally said.

"Even though –?"

"Yeah. I mean it was great while it lasted, but I just don't feel like it's worth fighting for. Besides, he's probably not the best role model," she says, touching her stomach.

Finn nodded in agreement. "Wait, does that mean you're keeping it?"

"Yeah. Well I'm not going to abort it. Santana's right, I could never do that. It would be going against all I believe in." Rachel told him.

"I'm glad."

"You are?"

"Yeah. I mean it'll suck for you. Certainly puts your dreams on hold for a bit."

"Maybe forever."

"No, you're destined. You'll get there someday." He said, smiling. "Finish out the semester. I think you can do that much. If it's too hard, you can always come home."

She was touched. _Home_, she thought, _that's a comforting idea_.

"Take a year off." He suggested. "Do they let you? Either way, we'll get you back."

"Thanks Finn."

"I will do right by you Rachel."

"I know you will."


	10. Break-Up

**Chapter 10: Break-Up**

On Monday, Finn insisted on going with Rachel to NYADA to find Brody. They found him in one of the dance classrooms.

"What are you doing here?" Brody asked Finn when they entered the room.

"He came to surprise Kurt for his birthday. I just picked him up from the airport." Rachel told him.

Brody knew it was a cover-up. Even if it was Kurt's birthday, Finn knew where he lived and was perfectly capable of getting there himself. But he didn't press the matter.

"What, come back to finish me off?" He said to Finn instead.

Rachel looked from Brody to Finn slightly confused.

"Er, Maybe I better wait outside, Rach." Finn suggested.

She looked at him with an expression that was half scared and half worried.

"Don't worry, I won't be far." He promised.

He left the room, closing the door behind him.

"Wait, Brody what happened to your eye?" Rachel started, momentarily forgetting why she had come.

"Why don't you ask your fiancé?" He accused.

Rachel grimaced. She wasn't sure where she and Finn stood, but that probably wasn't the best term for it.

"Finn isn't my fiancé." She corrected him.

"It doesn't appear to be that way." He scoffed.

"Brody, stop. I didn't come to talk about Finn."

"No?"

"No. I came because, well I…" she walked to him he thought to take his hand, but instead she shoved a roll of dollar bills into his hand. "I was hoping I could have dinner with you tonight. I'm sorry, is it not enough? I wasn't sure what the going rate was these days for male _hookers_."

"Don't judge me. " He said, shoving the bills back at her and walking away.

"Oh, really? For selling your body?" She yelled, throwing the bills at him.

"Not everybody has doting daddies to pay their bills."

"I'm such an idiot. I'm such an idiot. You told me that if we were honest with each other that anything was possible." She shrieked. "Why did you lie to me?"

"Why did you lie to me?" He accused.

"When did I lie to you?" She exclaimed.

He stared at the door they both knew Finn was hiding behind. "I know you still love him. And I know you slept with him at that wedding."

She couldn't deny either of those things. "Did Santana tell you that?"

"No one had to tell me."

Rachel felt bad. He was right; she shouldn't have lied to him either.

"Look, I'm sorry that I lied about all that stuff, okay," He began. "But I meant everything that I ever said about how I feel about you."

Rachel felt even worse about what she was doing. But it needed to be done. Just because she was having his child didn't mean they had to stay together. It didn't feel right anymore.

"You're right, I haven't been, uh… completely honest with you. I think that there was a part of me that was … using this. Partly to make Finn jealous and, um, the other part to fill my own personal heartache." Her voice broke halfway through the last sentence.

"So what, this is, it's just over?" Brody asked.

"Yeah it, it feels like it is." She admitted.

"Seeing you around is really gonna suck."

She nodded. Finn walked in then.

"How dare you?!" Brody accused Finn.

"You're one to talk." He retorted. "Moving in on someone else's girl when they're not there." He said, reminding Brody of what he had practically walked in on the last time he'd been in New York.

"We were apart for three days." He reminded Finn. "You were gone for four months, with no contact. You could have been dead for all she knew."

"That's one of many mistakes I've made in the last year. I'm paying for it."

Brody opened his mouth to speak again but Finn stopped him.

"Look it's taking everything I have not to punch you right now so just shut up, okay?"

"It wouldn't be the first time."

"Rach, let's just go."

"Wait, Finn, what is he talking about?"

"He didn't tell you he jumped out of a bathroom and went all Frankenstein on me?"

_That's the favor Santana had asked him to do,_ Rachel thought. It was all coming together now. She was touched he had come all the way here to defend her honor like that. Looked like she owed both Finn and Santana.

"Let's go, Finn." She said walking out the door. With one last glare at Brody, Finn followed her.

Once they were out in the hall, he grabbed her hand and squeezed. "You did the right thing." He told her.

She hoped he was right.


	11. Just Give Me a Reason

**Chapter 11: Just Give Me a Reason**

Finn and Rachel heard a door slam behind them. A very angry Brody stormed past them, purposefully shoving into Finn on his way down the hall. Rachel sighed, he wasn't taking it well. Seeing her eyes start to water, Finn reached out to her.

"Hey, don't be sad," he said, stroking her hair. "It isn't so bad."

"I just hate that I hurt him." She admitted.

"I know." And he did. He could understand why she had fallen for Brody. He was more attractive, a better singer, and he understood her in ways Finn could never dream of. Brody had similar goals, similar dreams. It would make sense for them to be together.

It never made sense for Rachel and him to be together. He had been quarterback of the football team. She had been about as unpopular and disliked as she could be. But somehow it had worked. It worked that is, until they graduated. Their lives were headed in different directions and try as they might to deny it, it wasn't right for them to be together at the time.

Rachel reached in her bag and pulled a tissue out. After using it to wipe her eyes and blow her nose, she put it back into her bag. Grabbing Finn's hand, she pulled him down the hall. "Come to class with me," she insisted. He wanted to protest, that's where it had started to go wrong the last time he was in town, but he could never say no to Rachel. Maybe Brody didn't deserve a second chance, but New York did.

After her dance class, Finn and Rachel got lunch from the food court at NYADA. Rachel wanted to take him somewhere else, but they didn't have enough time before her next class. She insisted he come to that one as well.

"You'll feel more at home there," she told him. "It's a singing class."

He couldn't argue with that so he agreed to go.

There was no doubt Rachel was liked in that class. A girl came up to her as soon as they walked in, no hesitation. "Rachel thanks so much for your help last week, my vocal teacher said I improved so much!" Then noticing Finn, she asked. "Who's this? What happened to Brody?" Her eyes widening and searching Finn's body from head to toe. Rachel felt a twinge of jealousy. She grabbed his arm, pulling him closer to her.

"This is Finn," she explained, but dropped her hand. "My… good friend from high school."

"You're not… together?"

Rachel hesitated. "Not exactly."

The girl looked puzzled.

"It's complicated," Finn explained, though it wasn't really an explanation.

The girl pulled a small piece of paper out of her bag. "Call me," she told Finn, handing him the paper. Out of politeness, Finn took the paper and put it in his pocket, though he had no intention of calling her.

Two other girls came up to Rachel as they entered the room before class started. Just like the first girl after thanking Rachel, they asked about Finn and gave him their number. Finn didn't even look at the girls. He looked at Rachel the whole time. He felt a sense of pride every time she frowned slightly; unsuccessfully trying to hide that she was jealous.

The class started then. It was a small class, so the teacher, Dr. Bennet, instantly noticed Finn didn't belong. "We have a visitor."

"This is Finn." Rachel explained, once again. "We've been good friends since high school. He was in town visiting his brother so I convinced him to visit me too."

"Thinking about Broadway, son?" Dr. Bennet asked Finn.

"No sir, I don't think it's for me," he admitted cautiously, not wanting to hurt Dr. Bennet's feelings.

"Well not everyone is meant for the stage. Have you done any singing?"

Finn nodded. "Rachel and I were co-captains of our glee club in high school. That's how we met actually. Rachel's sure got some talent. I fell in love with her the instant she started singing." He smiled, looking at her as he finished speaking.

"You two sing together a lot?"

Rachel smiled and nodded. She hardly ever sang with anyone else. They were the lead singers after all.

Finn smiled too. "You could say that."

"You have to do a duet!" One of the girls who had approached Rachel before class insisted.

Rachel looked at Finn questioningly. He shrugged pretending he didn't care. Truth is he really wanted to sing with her.

They stood in the front of the room, facing the class. It reminded Rachel of the glee club. It was like they were in high school again. She started singing.

Rachel:  
Right from the start  
You were a thief  
You stole my heart  
And I your willing victim  
I let you see the parts of me  
That weren't all that pretty  
And with every touch you fixed them

Finn:  
Now you've been talking in your sleep, oh, oh  
Things you never say to me, oh, oh  
Tell me that you've had enough  
Of our love, our love

Just give me a reason  
Rachel:  
Just a little bit's enough  
Finn:  
Just a second we're not broken just bent  
Rachel:  
And we can learn to love again  
Both:  
It's in the stars  
It's been written in the scars on our hearts  
We're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again

Finn:  
I'm sorry I don't understand  
Where all of this is coming from  
I thought that we were fine  
Rachel:  
(Oh, we had everything)  
Finn:  
Your head is running wild again  
My dear we still have everythin'  
And it's all in your mind  
Rachel:  
(Yeah but this is happenin')

Finn:  
You've been havin' real bad dreams, oh, oh  
You used to lie so close to me, oh, oh  
Rachel:  
There's nothing more than empty sheets  
Between our love, our love  
Oh, our love, our love

Finn:  
Just give me a reason  
Rachel:  
Just a little bit's enough  
Finn:  
Just a second we're not broken just bent  
Rachel:  
And we can learn to love again  
Finn:  
I never stopped.  
You're still written in the scars on my heart  
You're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again

Both:  
Just give me a reason  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
Finn:  
I never stopped  
Both:  
And we can learn to love again

As they finished singing, Rachel surprised Finn by lifting her face and pressing her lips to his. It was a kiss filled with passion and desire. He deepened the kiss instantly. It had been too long since this had last happened. He missed her.

He was glad she had started wearing such tall heels; it made this a whole lot easier. No longer did she have to stand on her toes or he crane his neck to kiss her.

Finn thought she would stop but she didn't. Not that he didn't like it, but some of the class members started coughing suggestively, showing their discomfort. He pulled back. She smiled sheepishly, but kept his arms around his neck and gave him a hug.

"That was fun, thanks so much Finn!" She said, loud enough for everyone to hear. Then just to him she said, "Can't wait for later." She said pulling back with a meaningful look on her face.

His eyes were wide with excitement as he leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. "You won't be disappointed." He whispered.


	12. Tough Conversations

**Thanks so much for the reviews! It's easier to write when you're writing for more than yourself. Also, sorry if I don't update as often now. I'm not entirely sure where to take it from here. Don't worry though, I will update as soon as possible.**

**Chapter 12: Tough Conversation**

Finn woke before Rachel the next morning. He smiled when he saw her lying next to him. They had had a really good day the day before. A really good day. Not to mention a good night as well.

After her classes, they had spent the afternoon in the city. They had gone to the Museum of Natural History first then ate dinner at a small restaurant that served Vegan food. After dinner they went to the Empire State Building. To Rachel it was important that he saw as much of the city as he could; she wasn't sure how long he would be in town.

Finn wrapped his arms around Rachel and pulled her close. He wasn't sure how long he had with her, but he wasn't going to waste a second of it. Before long, he fell back asleep.

When she woke up, Rachel felt Finn's arms around her. She smiled. It felt nice to be close to him again. She turned her face into him, leaning into his chest. An overwhelming stench triggered her nausea. She jerked upright, causing Finn to drop his arms. Finn jolted awake, bewildered.

"Rachel, what the –?" Finn started, but Rachel ran out of the room before he could finish. She was glad Kurt had an early class and Santana was working that morning. As close as they were, seeing Rachel naked would be kind of embarrassing for both her and Kurt. And that didn't even begin to cover how she would feel if Santana saw her.

Finn found Rachel in the bathroom. He wasn't sure if Santana and Kurt would be home so he had put some clothes on and brought Rachel's robe to her.

Rachel was overwhelmed by the scent again. It hit her. _It's Finn. _She started to cry; this is definitely not what she wanted to happen. She needed Finn.

Instinctively, Finn hurried over to Rachel when he saw her start to cry, but Rachel put a hand up to stop him.

"Please don't Finn." She sniffled.

Finn didn't understand but obeyed. "What do you mean?"

She didn't know how to say it. It was kind of embarrassing. "Honestly? You kinda reek."

That's not at all what Finn expected to hear her say. He didn't know what to say.

"It's probably just the pregnancy. A heightened sense of smell is pretty common." She explained.

Finn was taken aback. So he wasn't exactly helping her morning sickness.

"I'll shower then." He said, taking his shirt off. _Oh man, _Rachel thought to herself. _Well at least he got something good out of his short army debut._ Reminded of the whole reason Finn had taken his shirt off in the first place by that same strong scent, Rachel forced herself to put on her robe. After handing Finn a towel, she walked out of the bathroom, hoping this would work.

Finn spent longer in the shower than he normally would. Whatever it was that made it impossible for Rachel to stand being around him, he needed to get rid of. He wasn't sure he would stay in New York much longer, but certainly didn't want this to be the reason he left.

He wanted to give New York another chance. He truly did. It just didn't feel right; he wished he knew what to do. He thought he would never feel like he belonged there. Besides, a few months and Rachel would probably move home anyway.

He didn't want to do it, but it needed to be done. Singing the duet with her the day before had helped him realize that. There were still a lot of hurt feelings, a lot they would have to work out before they could get back together, if that's what they both wanted. It had felt nice to be together again, to sing together again. But he was fooling himself when he thought he could just walk back into her life like nothing had happened. They weren't broken, but they were bent pretty far. It would take time for them to learn to love again.

Finn found Rachel curled into a ball on the couch with her hands in her lap. She looked sad. He sighed. "Rach, I think we need to talk."

She tried to ignore him. She didn't want to have this conversation.

"Rach? I said – "

"I know." She told him. But didn't say more.

He sat down on the opposite end of the couch.

"I think I need to go back to Ohio."

Again, Rachel just nodded. At the moment, she was too fragile to trust her voice.

"I mean, I've got a good job there. And I think there's a spring semester starting soon, so I can start working on my degree. Besides, you don't need me here. Kurt can help you with the pregnancy and Santana will be here to watch out for you. I'm not worried; I know I'm leaving you in safe hands."

"I want you to stay Finn." Her voice broke halfway through.

"I know." He said, smiling though it didn't meet his eyes. "But I'm not helping." He gestured to the distance between them.

Once again she was silent. He had a point. The shower had helped, but not enough. Her eyes began to water again; she felt like the only thing she did anymore was cry. Cry and break hearts.

Finn hated that he could not comfort Rachel. He was wrong, she did need him. Damnit, she needed him right now. He couldn't take it any longer. He narrowed the distance between them, but they were still arm's length apart. "Look, this isn't forever you know that right? We'll stay in touch. Thank goodness for modern technology right?"

She nodded. They sat for a few minutes in silence. Despite his big brave speech, he wasn't ready to leave yet.

"So you're really going to be a teacher huh?" She said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, I think so. I mean, I'm not so good at dreaming myself, but I do know I like helping others discover and achieve theirs."

"Yeah, I don't know if I'd even be here at NYADA if you hadn't believed in me so much." She admitted, a sad smile on her face.

A small smile crossed Finn's face as well, but it soon vanished. How he wished they were having this conversation under different circumstances.

"Look, I don't know how things are going to plan out. I'm pretty sure we'll find each other again someday. I'm not so sure today is that day, but it will happen. Okay?" He reassured her.

"I love you, Finn." She said through her tears.

"I love you," he said closing the distance between them and crashing his lips onto hers.


	13. Unexpected Visitor

**Chapter 13: Unexpected Visitor**

Finn sighed and dropped his new bag of clothes on the floor of his bedroom. When he left for New York, he hadn't planned to stay long, so he hadn't brought any extra clothes. And there was no way he was going to borrow from Kurt. The two had very different styles. Besides, Finn was a lot bigger than Kurt, so it's likely nothing would have fit him anyway. Rachel had taken him to buy new clothes, so he wouldn't have to wear the same thing every day.

Sitting down on his bed, he tried not to break down in tears. He was overwhelmed by the mix of emotions he was feeling. First of all, there was anger. Anger at himself, anger at Brody, anger at life in general. Then there was confusion and uncertainty about what was to happen next. What did this mean exactly for him and Rachel? He loved her. And he wanted them to be together. But it didn't seem like that would be happening anytime soon. Sure, she had said she loved him, and truth is she probably did. But she didn't need to worry about him right now. There were other things in her life that were much more important than their relationship status. He was also feeling a sense of lost. Finn was hoping someday to have a family with Rachel, but a long way down the road. Not until after she had at least been in one Broadway production. He wished it was at least him the baby half-belonged to.

He was overwhelmed with the love he felt for Rachel. All Finn wanted right now was to be with her, his new dream seeming highly insignificant at the moment.

It was times like these he wished his father were still alive. Finn needed to talk to someone, someone older, someone more experienced. A father. The only man who had every really felt like a father to him hated him all because of one giant mistake. Finn couldn't turn to Mr. Schue this time. He wished Will would get over it already, Finn knew he had made a big mistake. And it's not like he had fallen in love with Ms. Pillsbury or anything. He had just been his usual, impulsive self. Emma had started freaking out and he felt responsible to help her calm down. He'd only ever seen Rachel like that before and kissing Rachel was not only acceptable but also quite effective. Finn hated himself for doing it. That was one thing that would always be on the top of his regrets. It was just a stupid kiss. Nothing more. He wished Will could see that.

Finn didn't know where else to go, so he decided to go someplace he hadn't been for years. The last time he had been there had been before he found out the truth about what had happened all those years ago. Before he hated and resented the man. Most of all he resented the fact that there were so many similarities between them. Deep down though, Finn knew this man had loved him just like he loved Rachel. Finn was ready to put the past behind him and move forward. He needed to change. He needed to be a man. And the first thing he was going to do is talk to his father.

He got to the cemetery in the late afternoon. Though it had been years since he last had been there, he knew how to find the grave easily. He used to go there at least once every couple weeks. Growing up without a father had been hard on Finn. It was nice he could go here to at least talk to his father, even if his father couldn't talk back to him.

Arriving at the grave, Finn knelt down and tears immediately started pouring out. He hadn't cried this hard for a long time. This wasn't how he had planned to do this. After sitting there for he didn't know how long, he calmed down enough to talk. _Papa, help me,_ he pleaded. _What am I supposed to do now? I love her Papa. _Fresh tears spilled from Finn's eyes. _What am I supposed to do? _He whispered again.

"Finn?"

Finn was startled by the voice, but recognized it immediately. What was she doing here?

"Quinn?" He asked, without turning around, hoping she couldn't tell he'd been crying. wondered how much she had seen and heard.

"Finn, what's going on? Are you okay?" She asked, stepping towards him and putting her hand on his shoulder.

He wasn't sure if he should tell her or not. It was Rachel's secret to share. Somehow though, he thought Quinn of all people would understand.

"Rachel's … pregnant." Was all he could get out.

Quinn's eyes widened in shock. She was speechless for a few minutes.

"Are you-?"

"No. The scumbag is." He interrupted her.

Not knowing what else to do, Quinn reached down to the man she had once loved and held him. He cried into her shoulder. Trying to stop them hadn't proved to work yet, so Finn let the tears come.

After a few minutes, Finn pulled back. "Thanks."

"No problem." Quinn still looked concerned.

"Sorry to break down in front of you like that." He apologized. "I'm kind of a mess."

"It's fine, really. Believe me, I understand."

"So what's going to happen now?" She continued after a few more minutes of silence.

"I have no idea."

"Is she and Brody going to get-?"

Finn cut her off. "No, actually she broke up with him."

"That's a good sign." Quinn's enthusiasm at that news was a bit overplayed.

Finn shrugged. "Not really, he was just an asshole."

"Finn!" Quinn chastened.

"No he was, ask Santana or Kurt they'll agree with me. Rachel had strong feelings for the guy, I'm not sure she loved him, but she did feel something." Finn explained. "He'd have to do something pretty big for her to break up with him."

"Or she could just love you more."

Finn couldn't deny that.

"So are you going to move to New York?"

Finn shook his head. "Not right now anyway."

"Is she going to keep it?"

"I don't know."

"I don't think she'd give it away. Oh, she loves her fathers, of course, but I know she wished she had known her mom growing up. She wouldn't put her own kid through the same experience she had."

Finn just nodded. He didn't have anything to add.

"I want it." Finn said suddenly a few minutes later. "I want the kid. Even if she doesn't want to keep it, I think I do."

"You'd make a good father Finn."

"Thanks, Quinn."

Quinn nodded.

"What are you even doing here?" Finn asked a minute later. He hadn't remembered ever seeing her here before.

"My granddad died a few months ago. I come visit him sometimes." Now it was Quinn's turn to fight the tears. Finn felt bad. Sure, they weren't as close as they had once been, but they were still friends and he should know when something big happened like death of a loved one. It was obvious Quinn had been close to him too.

"I'm sorry." He weakly apologized.

Quinn was the one to nod this time, unable to speak.

"I'll leave you alone now then." He said, standing up to leave.

"Finn? Wait."

He turned back.

Quinn reached up and put her arms around Finn once again and hugged him tightly. Finn squeezed her back, grateful for the comfort.

"She's special, Finn. I know how much you love her. Things will work out. Just you wait and see."

"Thanks Quinn."


End file.
